


Poles

by SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki/pseuds/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My First Gadreel Fic.<br/>No Actual Smut. Just some lovely sexual tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poles

**Are we sitting comfortably? Then let’s begin the tale of how you corrupted an Angel. Once upon a time, there lived a fine young hunter, who went by the name of Y/N. She, yes you my dear, was unlike most hunters. You had a normal day job, one that you thoroughly enjoyed. One that would end up bagging you an angel. Your job? Well now that would ruin the rest of the story if I said what it was now.**

Shall we continue? Yes, good, let’s the story commence. You had known the Winchesters for a fair few years, ever since that day they rolled into town in their Chevy and practically messed up your hunt. You would always call on them whenever you were passing through Kansas, your job being pretty flexible with what shifts she worked. So when the boys turned up at your door one day, you welcomed them in with open arms. You noticed how they looked you up and down once they were sat in the lounge, and you couldn’t help but laugh at their blatancy. The boys had always teased you about you job, how you could do what she did and be a hunter. Your favourite comeback was ‘they are similar in a way, they both burn up lots of energy’. They boys would always smirk at that, making Y/N chortle. The way they were looking at you now, you could all but see their minds turning over with impure thoughts. Well, you had been training in the studio, so were decked in only a sports bra, and a pair of yoga pants. Leaning across the coffee table, you tilted their heads up, making them look you in the eyes.

_“Ya know, if you sit there long enough, you’ll catch flies in your mouths. Boys keep those eyes up on my face. You know what I do, you’ve also seen me hunt. You’ve patched me up enough times, that it’s not like you haven’t seen me semi dressed before.”_

_“Y/N you had clothes on, a tee and sweats no less. This, you, err… your practically naked. And can those shorts get any tighter?”_

_“Dean dude, come on! Have some respect for Y/N. Although, Dean’s right, those shorts are damn tight.”_

_“Teenagers, the pair of you. I was practising. I  have a shift tonight, and I need to make sure I got everything down perfect. Wasn’t expecting visitors, as you didn’t bother to ring to say you were on your way, so I didn’t have time to change.”_

Dean looked like all his Christmas’ and Birthday’s came at once when you mentioned having to work. God that man was such a man child, he was well in his thirties but he still acted like a teenager. Sighing loudly, you sat back in the arm chair, and cracked your knuckles loudly, in a show of annoyance. There was no way Dean was coming to watch you work. He was a pain as it is when ever he was around and you had to train. He’d just make you mess up, and you couldn’t afford to mess up. Especially tonight of all nights. Glaring at the eldest Winchester, you shook you head, before changing the subject and discussing something completely different.

The hours rolled by, and it was soon time for you to kick out the Winchester’s so you could go to work. Dean pouted as you firmly told him firmly he couldn’t go with you, Sammy laughing as he dragged his brother out the front door by his arm. You watched them get into the Impala, chuckling to yourself as Dean pulled a sad face at you in the rear view mirror, before pulling off and driving down the road. You made sure the car was completely out of sight before you closed your door, and headed back to your studio to get ready for work. Today’s shift was one that was going to leave you sore in the morning, that you already knew. And it didn’t help that you were going to be on your own. Once you were changed, you picked up your go bag, and headed out the house to go work.

* * *

Gadreel didn’t know why Metatron had told him to go this place, this place was a house of sin, and it was full of debauchery. But Metatron had insisted, saying that he needed to relax, so here he stood, standing outside the doors to a place called 'Sinner’s Heaven’, waiting for the place to open. He didn’t look like the ordinary clientel, the men in the smart suits he had often seen coming out of the building when he had been on one of his nightly walks. Gadreel looked down at his hoody and jacket and sighed, he wasn’t going to get in, he shouldn’t have let Matatron insist he come to this place. He was just about to turn and walk away, when a woman walked up to the building, and not even looking to see who was watching, entered the building through a small side door. There was something about the woman, that made Gadreel decide to stay. He didn’t know it yet, but the woman Gadreel just saw was going to be his undoing.

You arrived at work right on schedule, and for once there were no lurkers around waiting to hassle you as you entered the building. It wasn’t like you couldn’t handle them, you could, it’s just your boss didn’t like you showing up top work covered in cuts and bruises. Walking in to the changing rooms, you pulled off your coat, and placed it on your marked peg, before opening your go bag and pulling out your outfit for the night.

When Gadreel was finally let in to “Sinner’s Heaven’ by the surly bouncer, he had been waiting outside the building for over an hour. The look he gave the poor man was pure bitch face, but he couldn’t help it, he was bored. Gadreel was shown down a long corridor by a very attractive young woman by the name of Carter, and ushered into the main staging area. The room was set up into three areas, the main stage and the catwalk taking up the majority of the room. Carter showed Gadreel to a seat right in front of the main stage and cat walk, told him to enjoy the show, and then left him alone to go back to her desk. Gadreel looked around, no body else had come in after him, and he couldn’t help but think something was off. He was just about to stand up and go ask Carter where everyone was, when the main lights went dark, the stage in front of him lighting up, and music started playing out hidden speakers. It was a song Gadreel hadn’t heard before, and he tried to listen to it, when a male voice came through the speakers, startling him ever so slightly.

_**“For your entertainment only, 'Sinner’s Heaven’ is proud to introduce our one and only Angel on Earth… Y/N!”** _

You heard the MC do your intro and you quickly made your way to your entrance point, adjusted your costume, before walking up the steps onto the stage. You didn’t look at your client, you were concentrating on getting the opening routine done. It was a new song you were dancing to, one that didn’t seem to fit a place like this, but it was requested to be the opener by the boss, so you went along with it. By the time the song had ended, you were at the end of the catwalk, wrapped around end pole, looking down at an Adonis, who was staring up at you with piercing blue/green eyes.

Gadreel watched the woman who walked onto stage with wide eyes. The male voice hadn’t lied when he said she was an angel. The dancer was clearly human, but to Gadreel she was beautiful beyond words. The way her body moved as she danced, all soft curves and fluid, it was hypnotising. She was wearing a plain white bra, that had large feathered wings attached to the back, and matching shorts. She looked like a goddess, and Gadreel felt himself feeling things he hadn’t felt before.

Your next song came on, and you twirled on the pole, upside down and holding on with just your thighs, before placing your hands on the ground and flipping gracefully backwards and easing into the splits. You didn’t look behind you, you didn’t have to, as you could feel his eyes piercing into the back of your head. Rolling your hips forward, you swung your legs out the splits behind you, rolled onto your back, and then raising your legs until they were over your head you pushed up with your hand until you were completely upright against the pole. You looked over at your client at that point, and you gasped. His eyes were black with lust, and you had to remember to breathe. Wrapping your legs quickly round the pole, you rolled your body up the pole, so you were no longer looking at the man, and then dramatically dropped down the pole. A loud groan caused you to forget your next move, and you spun round to see that your client was staring at you with such an intensity, you shivered.

Gadreel tried to ignore the growing feeling in his groin, but as the woman danced, it just got stronger, and when the woman dropped the pole she was dancing round, he let out a loud groan. The dancer spun round to face him, and he almost lost it. The way she was looking at him, he wanted to sin so badly, his thoughts full of nothing but filthy, impure needs. Gadreel was coming undone, and he didn’t actually mind.


End file.
